La fin d'un combat
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) FionaxMarie. Fiona et Marie trinquent à leur toute nouvelle amitié, quand Fiona veut rejoindre l'Homme à la hache ; c'est sans compter sur la détermination de Marie qui va la retenir d'une manière fort intéressante.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_C'est encore moi ! ^^ Je vous retrouve une fois de plus avec ce fandom (j'ai un amour considérable pour cette série, que voulez-vous) et plus particulièrement avec ce couple qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et dont je n'avais pas encore trouvé l'opportunité et le temps pour le traiter correctement. Et c'est enfin chose faite ! Je suis très contente de ce texte, pas que je le trouve remarquablement écrit, mais juste j'ai réussi à écrire ce que je voulais sur elles, alors je suis heureuse (comme quoi il en faut peu (pour être heureux, oui)) ! :D Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Retour", j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour précision, peut-être le reconnaîtrez-vous, il s'agit d'une scène de l'épisode 10x3 si je ne dis pas de bêtises. Quand Fiona et Marie trinquent après avoir massacré les hommes d'affaires à leur petite réunion, accompagnées de l'Homme à la hache. C'est juste une suite alternative à cette scène, qui m'a tout de suite sautée aux yeux quand je l'ai vue la première fois (parce que Fiona et Marie ensemble, ça fait quand même rêver !). Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :)_

* * *

-À la naissance d'une longue amitié, déclama Fiona, levant sa coupe de champagne.

Et les deux femmes trinquèrent à cette promesse de paix, à cette tentative d'abolition d'une guerre qui durait depuis des siècles et qu'il était grand temps d'interrompre au profit d'une entente qu'elles avaient bien l'intention d'entretenir et d'embellir jusqu'à ce que Fiona nommait très justement une amitié, même si le mot paraissait improbable, et impensable, pour toutes les deux. Marie émit un rire très grave tout en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Fiona la scruta de sous ses cils blonds et l'imita. Les bulles éclatèrent sur sa langue et pétillèrent contre ses joues et dans sa gorge ; elle adorait cette sensation de légèreté et ce goût délicat, accentué par le zeste de citron que Delphine y avait versé. Cette dernière fut satisfaite, bien qu'elle n'en montrât rien, des murmures d'approbation que les deux femmes laissèrent échapper en admirant la couleur de miel de leur boisson. Cependant, et au plus grand étonnement de Marie, Fiona ne s'attarda pas à la table qui avait vu sceller ce pacte de fraternité tout juste entamé. Elle se leva et commençait déjà à se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison, lorsque sa toute nouvelle compagne la retint, d'une voix où perçait l'impatience et la curiosité.

-Où penses-tu aller comme ça ?

-Acclamer le héros conquérant, répondit la blonde d'un ton enjôleur, baissant le menton dans une mimique que Marie n'eût aucun mal à décrire comme minaudière.

Fiona rit de sa propre blague et suivit Delphine qui la raccompagnait, comme si elle ne connaissait pas la sortie de sa propre demeure.

-Il a manié une puissante hache ; je dois le récompenser.

Marie comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu sous cette phrase et elles s'en amusèrent toutes les deux. Néanmoins, la Reine du Vaudou ne laissa pas le temps à sa domestique de rendre son manteau à sa propriétaire que déjà elle se leva et s'en empara, son regard intensément fixé dans le sien. Fiona fronça les sourcils et lui rendit son regard, surprise de ce revirement de situation, mais intriguée par la suite des événements. Dans une attitude des plus princières, Marie tourna son menton vers Delphine, toutefois sans lâcher sa comparse des yeux ; elle semblait la dévorer littéralement de ses larges pupilles embrasées.

-Merci, Delphine, je pense que nous n'aurons plus besoin de vous pour ce soir. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et disparut avant même que Marie n'ait achevé sa demande. Elle reposa l'épais manteau de fourrure et fit quelques pas vers la Suprême. Minaudant à son tour, elle attrapa sa main et s'amusa avec ses doigts, les enlaçant aux siens.

-Toi aussi, tu as été courageuse ce soir ; tu mérites une petite récompense.

Fiona, bien qu'elle fût déconcertée, et choquée, il faut bien le dire, saisit et apprécia plus que de raison l'allusion sous ces simples mots, qu'elle avait elle-même utilisés quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle laissa donc sa nouvelle amie se rapprocher encore et combler les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour déposer un chaste baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. C'était plus un effleurement qu'un réel baiser, mais cela lui fit le même effet. Une gerbe de papillons s'agita au fond de son estomac et une armée de fourmis se mit à courir sous son épiderme. C'était incroyable de douceur et renversant d'impétuosité. Elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle s'était approchée et le contact prit fin avant même d'avoir commencé, du moins, ce fut l'impression que Fiona en garda. Aussi, elle ne laissa pas le temps à Marie de se reculer tout à fait, qu'elle fit un pas en avant à son tour pour s'emparer pleinement de sa bouche cette fois et de l'emporter dans un baiser bien plus fiévreux que le premier, qui les laissa essoufflées, mais comblées du tour qu'avait pris cette soirée.

-Je lui ai promis que je viendrais, articula Fiona d'une voix bien plus grave que tout à l'heure. Mais je peux tout à fait revenir après.

-J'attendrai ton retour, affirma Marie d'un ton décidé, qui ne laissait aucune place à une quelconque hésitation.

Elles se quittèrent, pour le moment du moins, sur un dernier baiser et la promesse d'une nuit bien longue.

* * *

_Et voilà ! :D N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et moi je vous dis à très vite. Plein de bisous, moussaillons ! ^^_


End file.
